TDWT Biography
Alejandro What's your best quality? I can smell a person’s weakness and exploit it in seconds. It’s a skill I’ve been honing since childhood. Let’s just say, we went through a lot of nannies. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Salsa Fiery red I have no time for them Anything with spice Describe your craziest dream. Since I can control my dreams, none of them are crazy. Best memory from childhood? The time I smooth talked our school bus driver into handing over the keys. What a ride that was. Most embarrassing moment at school? You’re kidding right? Look at me. I don't get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. The son of a diplomat is always working. You must say the right things to the right people at the right time all the time. You learn what people want to hear and then you say it. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Gaining interest on all of my lucrative investments made from the winnings I plan on easily acquiring this year from my fellow subordinates. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s more like the woman's dream date would be with me. We would spend the night feasting at a Spanish tapas restaurant then running it off with the bulls. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Smooth talk my way out of it. Yes that was seven words, but look into my eyes and try to deny me. Bridgette What’s your best quality? Probably my connection to Mother Earth. That and my loyalty to my boyfriend Geoff. He’s so hot! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Rick Rale Ocean blue Any surfing movie made after 2003 Anything vegan (seaweed brownies, lentil cakes, strawberry rice milk shakes, etc.) Describe your craziest dream. I was tow-in surfing and the ocean actually turned into the desert! It was so rad! I surfed waves of sand and landed at an oasis with palm trees and a waterfall. How awesome is that?! Best memory from childhood? Easy. My first time surfing. I was five and my mom took me on her day off. It was like I met Mother Earth for the first time. Most embarrassing moment at school? OMG, Ben Bensimon, the hottest guy in grade ten, made a xylophone with seventy beakers of water for his science fair project. I tripped... it was my most embarrassing wipeout ever! Describe the first job you ever had. I took pictures of tourists taking surfing lessons. If I captured them hangin’ ten, I got fifty cents! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I am stoked to live in Hawaii, riding the big kahunas and respecting mother earth. And hanging out with my main dude Geoff of course! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Geoff of course, but if he’s like late, I guess Dustin Himberlake could fill in for him. I know, not what you expected but what can I say, guy’s cute. Oh and I heard he’s vegetarian so that's good. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Make out with Geoff, surfing. Cody What’s your best quality? Has to be my animal magnetism. Ladies can’t get enough. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Easy, the Simsang cell pod ring tone "synage" Uh, midnight blue. That’s Gwen's right? Or screensaver grey? Anything with wizards Don’t care as long as all four food groups are represented Describe your craziest dream. I don’t really remember it fully but I’d been attacked by a huge bear in some whacko forest and I needed to use the bathroom but there was a camera in there and no toilet paper—wait, that happened. Best memory from childhood? The first time I beat my Dad at chess. Totally schooled him! He went on sabbatical for a year to study the game and then came back and kicked my butt at it. Most embarrassing moment at school? You don’t have one when you’re president of the Einstein Fan Club. Nothin’ but love from all my Photon Phollowers. Heh. Describe the first job you ever had. Oh, my mom, she’s a psychologist, gave me fifty bucks when I was eight to beat my professor dad at chess. Don’t tell him though! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Cruisin’ the streets on my customized scooter, scopin’ out the ladies and lettin’ them down easy. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Gwen or the gal who announces sales at Electronics Depot. Don't know where we’d go but it would for sure involve a romantic physics expo. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Make a pass at Gwen. Courtney What’s your best quality? Oh for sure it’s my leadership skills. I’m organized, smart and not afraid to speak other people’s minds in the way I want to hear them. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Violin The colour of success of course: green Rules of Arrangement or any other movie with the word Rules Sushi Describe your craziest dream. It’s more of a nightmare but I dreamed Gwen kissed my boyfriend Duncan and they called themselves...Gwuncan!! Gross! Best memory from childhood? Making my first list. I still have it. Wake up, change my own diapers, make apple sauce, eat apple sauce, cry until attention needs are met. Most embarrassing moment at school? Oh my gosh! That had to have been when my acceptance to law school was rejected because I was too young. I’d already started defending my fellow grade sixers facing detention! I was mortified! Describe the first job you ever had. CITW— a Counselor in Training Wheels. I gave out speeding tickets to other tricyclists at the park. It didn’t pay because I was self-employed. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Without a doubt I will be a Supreme Court judge after having successfully sued the Total Drama franchise for unlawfully exposing me to idiots. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Tell anyone and you’re dead, but I already had it. It was when Duncan and I snuck into Chef’s kitchen and "liberated" a bunch of snacks. I never felt so alive! Don’t say anything!! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less what would you do? Make a to-do list! DJ What’s your best quality? Oh it’s gotta be my Mama. Well, she’s not a quality, but she’s the reason I am the way I am. And I think I’m pretty okay! Oh and I dance sweeeet! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Jamaican reggae Blue Bob the Gallant Sheep My Mama’s chickpea Roti. Describe your craziest dream. I was a squirrel and I was being chased by a fox. And my human self was yelling for me to go to him. Y’know, like he’d protect me? Then he trips and I scream and wake up before he lands on me. Best memory from childhood? Making sand castles on the beach back home in Jamaica with my mama. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I fell in a puddle and screamed for the lifeguard. Describe the first job you ever had. It was at a pet shop. I was fired. Here’s a tip, things with scales don't get along with things with fur. They could have told me!! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully sitting with my Mama and my girl and my pets drinking punch on the beach and watching the sun set. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Lady BlaBla in a horse and carriage at the Central Park Zoo in New York. MMhmm! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Tell Mama, "Make it stop!" Duncan What's your best quality? Probably my ability to hot wire anything with an engine. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Punk Piercing silver Among the many I’d say Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror Anything you can hide a weapon in (cakes, casseroles, y'know, prison food) Describe your craziest dream. It was whack!! I worked at this ice cream shop and had never missed a shift. I wore a creepy pink shirt and a loser hat and didn't even set the place on fire after I punched out. Creepy! Best memory from childhood? That time I snuck into the R rated movie, Blood Fort. I was four and it was awesome. Most embarrassing moment at school? Oh man, one time I accidentally put up my hand to answer a question. Not cool. Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Ha! Yeah, never had one. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Giggin' all the underground punk clubs with my band. That and expanding my Skull Hood Ornament business. Can't have enough skulls man. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I can't say who because you know her: strong personality, really hot, speaks her mind. We'd probably just end up arguing, but that's what I like about her. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Steal a car and drive. Ezekiel What’s your best quality? Probably the fact that I could tell you my best quality in eight different languages. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Harmonica rap (it’s something I invented at my homeschool recess) Booger green Oh I’m not allowed to watch them I make a mean biscuit. Describe your craziest dream. Y’know those long busses attached to each other that shuttle people around underground? They’re called subways on TV. Yeah, I dreamed they were real! Best memory from childhood? Haven’t really had one yet. Don't get me wrong, I had some goodies, but no besties. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time my teacher caught me skipping school. I’m home schooled and my mom, who’s my teacher, caught me hiding at the local school. Describe the first job you ever had. Oh I’ve never had a job per-se, but my dad did tell me once to always protect the women. Which I don't really get, ’cause they’re all a lot stronger than me. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Pretty much what I’m doing today. Stylin’ and filin’ my comics, maxin’ with chillaxatives. S’good. S’alll good—oh, gotta hit the can. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? For sure Bridgette. She’s so pretty and smart. I’d love to take her cow riding with me on the Alberta frontier. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Full on nasal expedition. Gwen What’s your best quality? I guess it’d be my ability not to get all "yippe" and "yay team" over stupid stuff like getting a date for the prom, or winning a challenge or the lottery. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) I like some emo, I like some punk. Whatever the sheep aren’t into. Midnight blue Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror Blueberries Describe your craziest dream. An alien art collective came to earth and commissioned me to airbrush the Moon whatever way I wanted. I made it look like a giant Alien Egg with one tentacle bursting from a crack. Wicked cool. Best memory from childhood? For sure that time me and my little brother snuck into the insect convention and set all the bugs free. Now my home town’s ecosystem is in all kinds of studies. Most embarrassing moment at school? I spilled battery acid all over my clothes in metal art class and had to wear a red track suit from lost and found for the rest of the day. Ugh, it was BRUTAL. Describe the first job you ever had. I washed old ladies’ hair at the Hair Net-work in the plaza by my house. Some of the job rubbed off, my hair is blue too. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Opening a new art gallery full of all my sketches, paintings and concept art installations. By then I’ll have my Art History degree and would probably help alternative youth express themselves. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Not so much a date as a time machine trip to hang with Salvador Dali for a day, painting melted clocks and exchanging ideas. Man that’d be cool. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Sketch the last sunset. Harold What’s your best quality? As a humble warrior I must adhere to a certain code of honor and maintaining that honor is my best quality… along with my romantic side… and my pecs. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Anything involving me beat boxing or a lute. Battle brown Master of the Spheres Trilogy, Duh! Medieval Steve’s Medieval Camp stew (the lunch one) Describe your craziest dream. It started when I was first up at the school talent show wearing the McGrady family tartan kilt. It ended with me head first in a tuba with no gitch. Best memory from childhood? Oh gosh, probably the first time I defeated the Troll Commander at Medieval Steve’s Medieval Camp. He was having an asthma attack at the time, but I still won. Most embarrassing moment at school? Geez, I got lots. One I guess would be at the school talent show. It involved my family tartan kilt, me landing head first in a tuba and no gitch. Who says dreams can't come true. Describe the first job you ever had. Paper route. Well more of a photocopied journal page of what I’d learned that day on the internet delivered to everyone in my neighborhood. I called it the Harold Herald. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Chillin’ with my bride, the beautiful Mrs. Leshawna Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My curvaceous soul mate Leshawna at a waffle and clog dancing festival in Middle Earth. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Heroically stop it from happening. Heather What’s your best quality? Probably my ability to do everything better than everyone else while simultaneously making everyone do everything for me. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Any song I Karaoke to. Depends on my mood-violet right now. All of the Scrollsaw Movies (lunatic knows how to plan ahead!). Gourmet. Describe your craziest dream. Pretty much Scrollsaw 4 but in pastels. Best memory from childhood? That time I got my whole class to sell my chocolate bars for the junior debate club charity drive to get the president a new bike. I was the president. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time I had spinach on my tooth for like whole first half of a minute. No one noticed, but how embarrassing! Describe the first job you ever had. Making mom and dad buy my Guide Gal cookies. Took a lot of whining, but they forked over the cash eventually. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Queen of the European Union with my face on every coin, bill and credit card. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Definitely not Alejandro. And for sure not gazing into his beautiful eye—ugh! Snap out of it Heather!! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Question: Did I cause it? Izzy What’s your best quality? Oh easy, Owen’s shark bite on his butt. It is SO my best quality. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Horror movie soundtracks Clear The one playing in my mind Nose meat Describe your craziest dream. I only dream in math. Last night I mathematically proved we don’t exist. Weird! Best memory from childhood? Blowing up my pre-school with homemade fireworks. So fun!! Most embarrassing moment at school? What would I have to be embarrassed of? I’m pretty normal by Venutian standards. Describe the first job you ever had. I tested experimental candy for the government. It had two hundred times the sugar of regular candy and I solved 76 Q-bik’s Cubes in three minutes. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Funny you ask. I just got back from there. I’m playing 3-D bingo. Look out! B 33’s coming right attcha!!! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My Big O, eating dinner on a water slide. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Ask where the spaceship’s going! Leshawna What’s your best quality? Has to be my desire to help other teens. I volunteer a lot and am always tryin’ to better the lives of those less fortunate. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Anything I can shake it to, baby! Yellow Step In It 3D. LOVE those dance flicks! Anything with my spicy mango chutney mmm! Describe your craziest dream. Oh, that nasty piece of work Heather? She’s at prom, and a Sumo wrestler sits on her ponytail pullin’ her wig off in front of everybody. It’s more of a daydream actually. Best memory from childhood? The first time I volunteered at the community centre. Everyone was so nice and it felt amazing to just help out. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time I saw a spider in math class and screamed so loud all the windows shattered. Describe the first job you ever had. Cashier at Music Mansion for one shift before I was fired. It’s not like I meant to knock over all those CD displays, trip the fire alarm and soak the inventory. I was just dancin’. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Running a teen help centre by day and hittin’ the clubs to shake what my mama gave me by night. This gal works hard and plays hard! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My 98-pound love warrior Harold, watchin’ him re-enact a fierce Medieval battle for my honour. And he better win. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Dance the day away. Lindsay What’s your best quality? For sure my left cheekbone. When I smile just right and use Babelline Sparkle Blush in “Coral Dream” it’s like looking at a Pickasto Painting. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) What was that group that played at my last birthday? Brown Nosed Peapods! SPARKLY PINK It’s a tie between Legitimately Blonde and Semidark—those vampires SPARKLE! Pink Cotton Candy! Describe your craziest dream. Oh it’s crazy! I don’t even like to think about it! Me, in beige, sandals with socks—ugh, I'm going to throw up. Best memory from childhood? The first time I laid eyes on sparkly lip gloss. I was four and I ate it and I know it’s not food now but it tasted so sparkly!! Most embarrassing moment at school? OMG! Totally that time I forgot to match my nail polish with my toenail polish with my lip gloss with my outfit with my earrings with my underwear. I stayed home mortified for a week! Describe the first job you ever had. Is winning Little Miss Make Up from Toddler to Teen a job? Or is a job what you get done to your nose? Ten years from now, what are you doing? My make up! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My boyfriend Todd, no I mean Terry, no uh Ted, uh, what was the question? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Where are the sales at??!? Noah What’s your best quality? Easy, my brain which is why I need to be in a constant state of rest so it can be used to maximum effectiveness. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) The kind I can’t hear Meh No thanks Just ate. Describe your craziest dream. More of a nightmare. Some dorkster asked me what my craziest dream was. Best memory from childhood? I made the school bully cry at assembly, just by making fun of his shoes. Most embarrassing moment at school? Guys with my brains and wit don’t get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. Six years old. I was the site moderator for Kosmic Kaos, but that’s just because I hacked in and pretty much did what they should have been doing. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably lying down somewhere, video headgear on, manipulating my brain synapses to conquer yet another virtual army of Grogboars. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Cinderhella243 in my Underground Alliance. Never met her in person or seen her but man can she organize an onslaught. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Sleeping, resting, lying down, leaning. Owen What’s your best quality? I’d say my ability to control my own gaseous emissions. I can fart and burp the alphabet at the same time and alternating. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Oh I love Dock Rock! Wooohoo! Nicklefront! Chicken skin beige I just saw Overcast with a Chance of Meatwads (food from the sky!) The delicious kind you eat Describe your craziest dream. That time I ate too many baked beans and sleep walked for two days, man were my dreams crazy! I don’t remember any of them, come to think of it. I don’t remember any of my dreams! Am I a robot?!! Best memory from childhood? Oh the first birthday party I was invited to! There was cake and singing and cake and games and cake and then I threw up, but it made more room for cake! Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I had three bean chili for lunch and then farted in chemistry class. Gord Fitzlemon (he sat behind me) had his bunsen burner on high. I blue flamed the eye brows right off his face! Describe the first job you ever had. I was the refreshment rep for my older brother’s football team. I had a bright orange drink mustache for weeks! So cool. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Whatever it is, I’ll be havin' fun. I wanna live in a giant cottage with the biggest BBQ in the world, where all my Total Drama buds come to party every weekend. Wooohoo! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? All of my new pals, partying it up at the cottage, roasting marshmallows with my own blue angels! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy Sierra What’s your best quality? My ability to retain every single fact, figure, elimination and relationship status of every single Total Drama player. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Total Drama Theme song remixes Pinky Purple Mick and Morah’s Superlong Mixed Tape Whatever Cody said Describe your craziest dream. I caught Cody and Gwen making out and, well, you probably don’t want to know the rest. Best memory from childhood? That time in the school playground where I did a one handed cartwheel while holding my sandwich in the other hand. Nobody saw, nobody ever sees what I do, but that’s okay. They’ll see me on TV! Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I spilled ketchup on my Cody T-shirt. It looked like the Codester’s eye was bleeding! Describe the first job you ever had. Starting up the first of what’s now 30 Cody Fan Pages. All focus on particular Cody awesomeness, like The Cody’s Big Toe fan page, The Many Colours of Cody’s Toothbrushes fan page, etc. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Finishing a decade long massage on Cody’s feet. Now that’s a perfect girlfriend! Right?! Tell him he’d be so lucky to date me, k? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Cody, making out. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Protect the Code-ster! Tyler What’s your best quality? Easy. My athletic co-ordination! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) I like any song that has the word extreme in it I love red and white Kick it Like Cookedham Extreme Power Chunks Describe your craziest dream. Oh man, it sucked to the extreme! I had this dream my girl Lindsay couldn't remember my name and I kept telling her but she kept calling me Noah or Owen or Sebastian. Best memory from childhood? I totally head butted a goal in my first soccer game! Their net, our net, a goal’s a goal right? Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, it wasn’t my embarrassing moment. More like my gym teacher’s. He accidentally assigned me to the chess team for like, all of grade nine. Describe the first job you ever had. Job. Hmm, let’s see. Well, my dad let me be a junior sportscaster on bring your son to work day. He had to lay me off though ’cause of budgetary cuts and me running onto an NBA court during a game. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Balancing my schedule of appearances for my lucrative endorsements and kicking butt in seven to twelve professional sports. Soccer, baseball, ten pin bowling, five pin bowling, lawn bowling… My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Easy! With my sweetie babe Lindsay doing push ups while she shops... and holding her purse when she's trying stuff on. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Everything to the extreme!